Dawn of Awakening
by xxDeadAngelFromAbove94xx
Summary: Four of the New Directions get the torture of their lives by going through parenthood in just a few hours! WARNING: MPREG AND PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to xLil'SugaBabyx for helping me**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"This basement is a MESS, Finn!" Kurt exclaimed."Carole told you to clean it!"

"Woah, Kurt. Calm down." Finn protested. "I was just busy-"

"The ONLY thing you were busy at was making out with Rachel all night!" Kurt yelled. He was annoyed when Finn didn't obey Carole or Burt. He started to feel guilty for yelling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry ok!" Finn mumbled.

"Its fine, just…" Kurt stopped speaking and turned his attention to the small glimmer of light that had caught his eye.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't hear Blaine calling out to him as he was far too distracted by the sparkling object from across the room.

"Earth to Kurt!" Blaine called out again, finally hearing the warbler, Kurt turned around to face his boyfriend.

"What?" He asked sweetly.

"What were you looking at just then?" Blaine asked with curiosity in his voice.

"See that thing over there?" Kurt asked as he pointed to the mysterious glistening on the counter.

"... What is that?" Blaine asked. Kurt started to walk towards the object.

"It's... a ring." Kurt whispered. He decided to pick it up and placed it on his finger. It sparkled even brighter than before. Kurt groaned as he saw a quick vision of blood. He gasped as Finn and Blaine ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Kurt yelled in a timid voice. "... I'm fine." Kurt said quietly.

"What happened?" Finn asked confused.

"How the fuck should I know? I picked up this fucking ring and-"

"Kurt, you're swearing. Wow..." Blaine joked. "Well I have to go. Elise is being bratty again. See you guys later." Blaine waved goodbye and walked out the door. Kurt on the other hand didn't say goodbye. He focused on the ring.

_What the hell happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kurt? Are you sure your okay?" Finn asked as he led his slightly unstable brother up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Yeah," The boy said as he rubbed his head. "I just-" Kurt tried to finish his sentence but the room began to spin around him. He clung to the banister in an effort to stabilize himself but momentarily lost his balance and fell into Finn.

"Whoa," Finn said as he caught Kurt by the arm. "Dude you are not okay." Finn said as he held onto Kurt's waist and tried to get him up the rest of the stairs.

"Finn I'm fine." Kurt said once the room stopped spinning.

Finn used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Kurt's waist to feel his brother's head.

"Wow dude you're really burning up." He said a little worried. "Let's get you to a bed." The jock said as he scooped Kurt into his arms and began to carry him.

"Okay one, do not call me dude. Two I am fine. Three put me down." Kurt said struggling to get out Finn's grasp.

"No way dude," Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Kurt," he corrected. "Burt and Carole trusted me to look after you while they are out of town."

"Yean but you don't need to carry me up the stairs," Kurt pointed out. "And where are you taking me?"

"To your room," Finn smiled as he kicked open the door. He gently put Kurt down on the bed. "Now stay there," Finn instructed as he ran back out of the room.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. He then began to think about the vision he had, the blood. It was everywhere, all over the walls, the roof the floor. What did it mean? Then Finn ran back into the room clutching a thermometer with one hand and aspirin in the other.

"Finn I said I am-"

"Fine yeah I know," Finn smiled. "But humour your brother and put this under your tongue."

"Will you stop fussing if I do?" Kurt said as Finn shoved the thermometer under his tongue.  
>Finn smiled as he waited for the thermometer.<p>

Beep

Finn took it out of Kurt's mouth and look at the numbers. "Oh **." He said with panic over his face.

"What?" Kurt said as he tried to grab the thermometer away from Finn.

"You have a temperature of 104.3" Finn said as he stared at his bother with wide eyes. "Isn't that like really, really bad?" He said with worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt said a little confused. He felt fine, a little dizzy maybe but nothing like a 104.3 fever. "You must have done it wrong." Kurt said jokingly.

Finn put his hand back on Kurt's forehead. "No dude you're like really hot."

"Why thank you Finn," Kurt said in a flirty voice as he battered his eyes.

"No, not like that, I mean yes your are, but no I mean. Just." Finn let out an annoyed grunt before pouting like a child.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt smiled. "Low blow."

"I think we should call someone." Finn said as he bit his nails. Since the wedding he had really come to care for Kurt, he didn't want anything to happen to him especially on his watch. Finn's train of thought was distracted by Kurt tapping him on the arm.

The boy was now paler then usual, he had his hand cover his mouth and fear in he eyes.

"What, what, what?" Finn said quickly, he didn't know what to do.

Kurt pointed at the trash can in the corner of his room he tried to hold back the vomit. Finn grabbed the can and shoved it underneath Kurt's mouth just seconds before he began to vomit into it. Finn was lucky he had a strong stomach; he made a mental note to thank Quinn for exposing him to vomit. The older boy rubbed Kurt's back as he retched into the trash can.

Once he had finished Kurt lent back against the headboard, looking pale and exhausted. Finn looked up at him anxiously. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Finn said as he squeezed the boys hand to get some sort of reaction out of him

"I don't feel good," he mumbled.

"You don't look good." Finn said as he moved the can away from the bed.

"Gee thanks," Kurt muttered sarcastically as he rolled onto his side and looked up at Finn.

"I am going to empty this," Finn motioned to the trash can. "Get you a bucket and some water."

Kurt managed a weak nod.

"Do you want anything else?" Finn said before he walked out of the room.

Kurt just shook his head and curled up into a ball. Finn placed a quilt over Kurt before he ran down stairs. Finn grabbed the phone in a panic and began to dial a familiar number.

"Hello," The voice said.

"Blaine. It's me Finn. Look something is really wrong with Kurt." Finn sounded terrified.

"Okay, slow down." Blaine said in a calm voice. "What happened?"

"I was taking Kurt back upstairs and he almost fainted then he was really warm so I took his temperature and it was like 104.3 and then he puked and was really pale and I don't know what to do."

"Okay, okay," Blaine sounded nervous. "You go sit with Kurt, make sure he doesn't try and move too much and I will be there in an hour." Finn could hear Blaine running around.

"Okay," Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "Should I do anything?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. Just keep him calm until I can get there. Oh and can I bring Elise I am supposed to be watching her." Blaine asked.

"Yeah bring her along just hurry." Finn stressed as he hung up the phone and ran back upstairs to his brother.

Blaine looked worried, he hadn't heard Finn that scared since, well, ever.

"Elise!" Blaine called out as he grabbed his bag and keys. "Elise!" he yelled again.

"What?" The girl yelled back. Elise was Blaine's younger sister; she was a spritely girl with long brown curls and a personality to match.

"Come on we are going to Lima." Blaine insisted.

"Why? I don't particularly want to watch you and Kurt tongue wrestle." The girl called back.

"You have some mouth for a 12 year old." Blaine laughed before he remembered why he was going to Lima. "But seriously Kurt is sick and his brother is looking after him."

"Okay, okay," the girl said as she grabbed her laptop, "Lets go."

"Thanks sissy." Blaine smiled as he ran to the car.

By the time Blaine had gotten to the Hummel-Hudson home everything had gone downhill. Kurt was now even paler; he was shivering and was having severe abdominal pain.

"Kurt?" Blaine called out as he ran through the front door. "Finn? Where are you?" The boy said as he ran frantically around the house.

"We're in Kurt's room" Finn replied.

Blaine ran up to the room at top speed. He flung open the door only to be taken back by the sight in front of him. Kurt was shaking severely, his skin as white as snow and Finn looked terrified.

"Oh my God," Blaine said as he rushed over to his boyfriends side. He grabbed Kurt's hand and brushed the sweaty clumps of hair out of his pale face. "Baby, are you okay?" He asked as he gave to boys hand a reassuring squeeze. Kurt shook his head as he moved closer to Blaine.

"Okay not to break up the make out session but there is a hell of a storm approaching and whoa-" the girl was taken back at the sight of Kurt, he looked really sick.

"Elsie will you get my bag please." Blaine asked not taking his eyes off Kurt.

"Um yeah sure," The girl stammered as she back out of the door and ran down the stairs.

"Finn, what the hell?" Blaine asked harshly.

"I wanted to call an ambulance but he wouldn't let me." Finn said nervously.

"What's his temp?" Blaine asked as he stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"It was 104.4 the last time I checked." Finn said biting his nails.

"Okay, we need to get these layers off him, get him into a cool bath to bring the fever down." Blaine said as he pulled off his jacket. Elise ran back in with his bag and looked at her bother.

The young girl looked terrified. "He'll be okay," Blaine smiled; he just didn't want to worry her anymore. Elise backed out of the room and ran back downstairs.

"Finn will you run the bath for me make sure it is nice and cold then can you go downstairs and keep an eye on Elise." Blaine asked as he began to take off one of the quilts Kurt was wrapped in.

Blaine went back to finding his boyfriend in amongst the ton of blankets Finn had piled on top him. Three blankets, two quilts and a sheet later he found his boyfriend fully dressed and curled up into a tight ball. It broke Blaine's heart to seem him so sick.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said as he bent down to pick him up. "Come on baby." Blaine lifted the boy up bridal style and held him close as he walked towards the bathroom.

Finn looked up as Blaine knelt down and put Kurt on the bathmat.

"This isn't good is it?" Finn asked as he turned off the water.

"No, um," Blaine scratched the back of his head. "No."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Kurt mumbled weakly.

Blaine and Finn turned around and knelt beside the boy. "I know," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's temple.

"No," Kurt pushed him away. "I don't want you to catch it." Kurt wined as he lent against the cabinet.

"Well I am not going anywhere," Blaine said before he heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"Sorry," Elise yelled up at them.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Finn will you go see what she's up to." Blaine pleaded.

Finn nodded as he went out of the room.

"Come on, lets get you out of those clothes." Blaine said as he began to tuck of Kurt's shirt and then his pants, leaving his undies on to keep his dignity. Blaine picked him up gingerly and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine notice how warm Kurt's skin was.

"Sorry, this is going to be cold." Blaine warned as he lowered the boy into the bathwater.

"Holy shit." Kurt said as Blaine put him in the water. "Crap. You said cold not arctic." Kurt complained as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Sorry," Blaine winced. "But on the bright side it did spark you up a little more." Blaine smiled.

"You would have to be dead for this not to spark you up." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow.

Blaine looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled as he got the thermometer out of his pocket. "Here, put this under your tongue." Kurt complied as he began to relax a little into the bathwater.

Beep

Blaine looked at it and smiled. "101.1 guess my plan worked."

Just then they heard a quiet knock on the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Finn asked meekly.

"Yeah, his fevers gone down and he is back to normal." Blaine explained.

"Wow so fast," Finn said as he opened the door.

"Whoa half naked in here." Kurt said as he tried to cover himself up.

"Oh sorry dude, wow you do look better." Finn smiled.

"Great now can you turn around, his is a little awkward." Kurt smiled.

Finn turned around and Kurt put on his singlet. "Okay decent." Kurt smiled.

Finn turned back around still in a little shock. "I still can't believe how good you look; I mean your colours back, you talking not shaking."

"I am an everyday miracle," Kurt smiled.

"It's wired though; I have never seen a fever so high go away so suddenly." Blaine pondered.

Finn just shrugged as he sat down on the bathroom floor next to Blaine.

"Oh hey I meant to tell you guys. When I was trying on this ring," Kurt waved the glisten rock in front of them. "I had this like vision thing."

Blaine looked amused.

"Oh don't give me that look," Kurt scoffed. "I was in my room, and the door opened and it was like a wall of blood flowed into the room. It was on the walls, the floor and dripping from the roof it was really strange." Kurt said as he admired the ring.

"Hey let me see that," Finn asked. Kurt pulled ff the ring and handed it to him.

"Can I get out of this tub now?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Do you feel dizzy, nauseous, or anything?" Blaine asked as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Nope, I am all good." Kurt said as he pulled the plug and stood up. Blaine shot up and held his hands up as if to spot Kurt. "Blaine I am not going to collapse on you." Kurt laughed as he began to dry himself off.

"Just being careful," Blaine smiled as he handed Kurt his shirt.

"Wow Kurt, this is really cool," Finn marvelled at the ring as Kurt was doing up the buttons on his shirt. "Can I have it? I want to give it to Rachel"

"Yeah I guess, but you have finish cleaning the basement first." Kurt laughed as he stepped out of the tub and onto the bathmat.

"Seriously there is so much crap down there." Finn whined.

"Yeah but it is all your crap." Kurt laughed.

"This coming from the boy with the closet the size of my old bedroom," Finn said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh do not start me on th- ahhhhhh" Kurt clutched his abdomen and doubled over in pain.

Blaine rushed to his side and tried to hold him up by the elbow.

"Sorry dude didn't mean to insult your wardrobe, are you okay?" Finn asked becoming worried again.

"Wow that really hurt," Kurt winced, as he tried to stand up straight. "Ahhhhhhh," White hot pain ripped across his stomach as he grabbed on to Blaine to hold himself up, his legs buckled and he would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Finn who had quickly ducked over and grabbed his other elbow.

Kurt was holding onto his stomach and Finn and Blaine were pretty much supporting his entire bodyweight. Finn looked at Blaine for some sort or advice, to say something but Blaine just stared at his now moaning boyfriend. Kurt began to breathe heavily, almost to the point hyperventilating.

"Blaine what do we do?" Finn said as he stared wide eyed at his distressed brother. "Blaine!" Finn said sounding desperate but the boy said nothing. "Um okay, Blaine let's put him on the floor so I can pick him up." Finn said as he looked Blaine for advice. "Blaine!" He yelled again this time snapping the boy back into focus. "Lets put him on the floor okay?" He said as he started to carefully and cautiously lower his brother down to the floor with Blaine doing the same. As Kurt hit the floor he let out a whimper, Finn knelt down and picked him up and held him tight as he ran back into Kurt's bedroom with Blaine following close behind.

Blaine jumped onto the bed and Finn lowered Kurt down so his back was against Blaine's chest. Blaine grabbed his hand as Kurt began double over again. "Kurt? Baby, breathe," Blaine encouraged as he rubbed his back.

"Blaine do you know what's wrong?" Finn asked sounding even more terrified then before.

"No, no I don't know. Kurt? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked while still trying to sooth him.

"It hurts," the boy whimpered as he leant against Blaine's chest.

The lights in the room flickered for a moment before the entire room went dark.

"What the hell happened?" Finn asked as he felt around for his phone.

"The storm must have cut the power." Blaine said as he fished his phone out of his pocket to shine some light in the room.

"Crap, shit," Finn said as he grabbed his phone and shone it around the pitch black room.

"Okay, okay, we need some light. Finn go down stairs and get some candles and flash lights and stuff. I'll call the ambulance." Blaine said before he had even finished Finn was already taring through the house looking for lights.

Blaine dug out his phone and dialled 911, Kurt tried wack the phone out of his hand but he was struck by another wave of pain and ended up hunched over himself in pain. "Kurt you need help," Blaine stressed as he tried to soothe him in anyway. "Let me call the ambulance." Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded and Blaine hit call as he held the phone to his ear. "No service, crap, the storm must have knocked out the powerlines." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's stomach in an effort to soothe him but something was off, it felt like it was growing, like it was expanding. Kurt wailed as his stomach grew even more, Blaine could see the once loose shirt now becoming tight.

"Finn!" Blaine yelled frantically. "Finn, get in here quick!" Blaine said sounding desperate.

"What?" Finn said as he flashed the torch at Kurt and Blaine on the bed. He saw the shirt Kurt was wearing was now being pulled tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Elise said as she popped her head around the corner as she flashed her torch into the room. She was Blaine lying on the bed looking terrified and Kurt screaming out in pain, his stomach becoming distended. The shirt he was wearing was being pulled tight against his skin the buttons struggling to accommodate the growth. The buttons finally gave way and flew across the room. "Oh my God!" the girl said covering his mouth.

Kurt stomach was now rounded and very swollen.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Finn asked sounding terrified.

"Blaine what is happening?" Elise asked sounding almost as scared as Finn.

"I don't know, but we can't call anyone, the powerlines are down." Blaine stressed his eyes wide with fear.

"What is that?" Finn said as he shinned the light onto Kurt's stomach.

"I have no idea." Blaine said as he shook his head.

Finn walked a little closer to the boy's belly while still shinning the flash light onto it. "Call me crazy, but doesn't it look like he's pregnant?" Finn said as he apprehensively went to touch Kurt's abdomen.

"Finn this is no times for jokes." Blaine said angrily.

"No seriously," Finn put a hand on the bulging mass that was Kurt stomach. "Oh shit!" Finn jumped back.

"What!" Blaine yelled

"The thing just kicked me!" Finn said as he pointed a shaking finger at the boy's stomach.

"What?" The curly haired boy said a little confused.

"Look," Finn said as he shown the light back onto Kurt's belly. It was still for a moment before something poked it from the inside. Then something else kicked it on the other side before his whole stomach moved like something was doing a summersault in there.

"What is happening?" Elise asked from the corner.

"I don't know?" Blaine muttered.

Kurt let out another wail as he fell against Blaine's chest and began to crying his shoulder.

"Elise can you get me some more light and then try and call an ambulance, just call anyone." Blaine asked as he wiped some of Kurt's hair out of his face.

"It hurts," he moaned.

"I know baby. Just try and rest we will get you some help." Blaine cooed as he hugged Kurt tight.

"Blaine I know you think I am joking but seriously his stomach looks like Quinn just before she had Beth, but only bigger." Finn said as he marvelled at the size of his brother's stomach. "And with the kicking and moving. Call me crazy, but I think he is pregnant." Finn said as poked Kurt's stomach again.

Just as Blaine was about to tell Finn to 'stop kissing around' Kurt let out another scream "I have to push!" He yelled and he squeezed Blaine's hand hard.

"Push? Push what?" Blaine asked seeming even more terrified.

Kurt screamed again. "I can feel it!" He yelled.

"Blaine you should look." Finn said nervously.

"Look at what?" He yelled while still trying to calm Kurt down even though he was having little success.

"Dude if I am right which I am like 90% sure I am, I think we should swap ends." Finn said from the foot of the bed.

"Okay," Blaine didn't want to question Finn again. "Finn, get up here and hold onto him." Blaine instructed. He carefully transferred Kurt from his lap to Finn's before running down to the foot of the bed.

"Kurt I am going to take your pants off okay?" Blaine asked as he patted his boyfriend's leg.

Kurt just nodded before he clung onto Finn for dear life and squeezed his hand so tight it was cutting off the circulation. Blaine pulled off Kurt's pants carefully but realized the he couldn't see anything, it was too dark.

"Elise, sweetie can you come over here and give me some light?" Blaine asked his sister who was still cowering in the corner. The girl nodded and walked over as Blaine picked up a blanket over Kurt' legs to give him some privacy before he took of his undies.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked as Kurt's grip on his hand seemed to lesson.

"Oh I am just perfect. How do you think I am doing? Something is ripping me apart from the inside out-ahhh," He screamed as he grabbed on the Finn's hand again. "I need to push!" Kurt yelled.

"No, no, no, no don't do that," Finn said as he grabbed Kurt's hand with both of his. "Don't push. Look at me." Finn said as Kurt looked at him with fear in his tear filled eyes. "Just breathe okay. Focus on me and breathe." Finn said to the boy as he took several deep breaths as if to show Kurt what to do. The pale boy followed and began to breathe with his brother. "That's good Kurt, really good." Finn said as he forced a smile.

By this time Blaine had pulled off Kurt's underwear. "Okay Kurt I am going to take a look okay?" he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Finn squeezed Kurt's hand as Blaine took the flashlight and looked under the blanket.

After a few minutes Blaine came back up his face pale and his eyes wide.

"Blaine? What it is? What's happening?" Elsie asked, her voice shaking.

"There is something coming, and I don't think it is going wait around." Blaine said as he looked back as his exhausted boyfriend. "Elise, get on to your laptop and look for anything on childbirth and what to do?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt looked up, his face covered in fear. "What are you talking about?"

Finn hugged him close as Elise ran back into the room with her laptop.

"Elise what do I do?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Um, it says that he should push with a contraction." She said as she desperately scrolled though the word document.

"Okay did you hear that Kurt? Next time you feel the urge go ahead and push," Blaine said encouragingly even though he was terrified.

"But not too hard or too fast, just until the baby's head it out. Then as hard as he can" Elise said still sounding panicked. Blaine nodded at his sister.

Kurt let out another wail as he lent forward. Finn pulled him back and encouraged him to push.

Elise looked at Blaine who was staring wide eyed at what ever was happening under the blanket. "Blaine we are going to need some supplies, I am going to get them okay?" She said timidly before running out of the room.

Kurt could feel something making its way out of his body, he was hazily aware of Finn and Blaine encouraging him and Elise running back into the room with supplies.

"Okay Kurt stop." Blaine instructed. "I can see the baby's head, just breathe though it until the next contraction." Blaine coached as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

"I don't think I can." Kurt said as he fell back into Finn's arms.

"Sure you can," Elise said as he grabbed Kurt's free hand. "You are Kurt Hummel." She smiled. "You are the bravest, strongest, most amazing person I have ever met." The girl smiled as she hopped onto the bed and squeezed Kurt's hand, making sure he could see her.

"Okay Kurt push with the next contraction." Blaine said as he angled he touch so he had some more light.

Kurt let out another howl a few moments later "Kurt look at me," Elise said as she squeezed his hand. "Look at me," She said her voice a little more forceful. Kurt looked at her, tears streaming down his face. "Push okay, Push." She said as she looked back at Blaine who was giving her an approving nod.

Kurt bore down, he felt coming out as he pushed. He squeezed Finn and Elise's hand before giving one final push. With a loud scream he fell back into Finn as Blaine worked down the other end of the bed. Elise could see him grab one of the towels she grabbed and ry to stimulate the lifeless body he was holding. With a few good wipes and some encouragement the baby's cries filled the room. Blaine wrapped the squirming pink girl in a towel and handed her to Kurt. Kurt pulled her close and hugged her to his chest.

"What the fuck?" Blaine said as he absorbed what he had just witnessed.

Kurt, Finn and Elise all looked at him in shock.

"Blaine!" Elise squeaked.

"I have never heard you sware before!" Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I have never held my boyfriend's magic baby before." He responded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Credit goes to MissHummel for helping**

"I still can't believe I was right." Finn boasted which lead the entire room to laugh until they noticed Kurt's expression had changed.

"Elise take the baby would you sweetie." Kurt said as he thrust the tiny infant in her direction.

The young girl cradled the infant close to her while still looking at Kurt with concern.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I don't think we are done yet." Kurt said as he began to squeeze Finn's hand again.

"Wait there's more?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah there's more." Blaine said after inspecting under the blanket again. "Okay Kurt, same as before, just push with the contractions." Blaine said as he took his spot at the bottom of the bed. Finn readjusted himself and Kurt so the other boy was sitting up a little more.

"You ready?" Finn asked as he squeezed his brother's hand.

"No," Kurt sobbed as he lent forward and gave another almighty push.

"That's it," Finn encouraged. "Good job." The boy encouraged as Kurt fell back into his lap with exhaustion. Finn shook his aching hand in the air before returning it back to Kurt's grasp for the next contraction.

"Okay push," Blaine said as he prepared for the next baby. Kurt let out a huge groan as he pushed again. "Good, good." Blaine smiled. "I can see the top of its head just one or two more Kurt."

"If there is a third one in there so help me God." Kurt muttered angrily before he screamed with the pain of another contraction.

The baby slipped out and Blaine began to stimulate it with the other towel. "Come on baby," he muttered noticing that this baby was a lot bluer than the first. He rubbed it a little harder but nothing.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt all but sobbed.

"He is not responding." Blaine said, still trying to stimulate the baby. He put his ear to the little boy's chest, nothing, no movement, and no sounds just nothing. Kurt let out a choaked sob as he caught a glimpse of the lifeless infant.

"Sh, it's okay," Finn said as he pulled him close. "It's okay." He said as he patted the now sobbing boy's back. Kurt buried his face into Finn's shoulder.

"shit," Blaine said noticing that the baby boy still wasn't moving. He looked over to Elise who was holing the baby girl close with one hand and wiping away a tear with the other.

Then it hit Blaine – airway. He had to clear the baby's airway. He extended the baby's head so the airway was clear. He needed suction. Blaine looked at the supplies rapidly before finding an empty syringe. He put the syringe into the baby's mouth s syphoned out the liquid. He looked at the baby nervously for a moment before a loud and shrill cry filled the room.

Blaine had never been so happy to hear that noise in his life. His face was lit up in a huge grin as he gingerly picked up the boy and laid him on Kurt's chest so he was skin-to-skin with Kurt. Blaine just smiled as Kurt looked at the baby who was now crying a little less but still moving around.

Kurt just cried at the sight of the baby actually moving. He pulled Blaine into a tight embrace with one hand while using the other to support the baby.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The boy sobbed as he kissed Blaine several times.

Finn just smiled seeing that both babies were okay. "Um not to ruin the moment or anything." Finn said with a grin. "But, ah, what the hell just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't know. Probably that ring." Kurt weakly pointed to the object on the counter what now became silver and the gem was now pitch black.

"It must've lost its magic or something." Blaine protested.

"There must be more. I mean it might be here for a reason." Elise called out. The power went on and everybody cheered. The babies were fast asleep. "Call anyone from your glee club to see what their doing."

"Call Brittany first. You know how high her curiosity can get." Blaine suggested. Kurt weakly stood up and put his pants back on. He walked to the two boys and Elise.

"I feel much better now." Kurt chuckled staring at the two babies. He was at the state of crying.

"Elise is right, Finn. You better call anyone in Glee Club right away. Especially Brittany. I think you should call her now." Kurt said crossing his arms. Finn nodded his head and took out his phone.

Blaine took the twins and brought them to the living room couch. He placed them on the largest pillow and covered them with the blanket.

"There you go. Nice and comfy." Blaine joked. Kurt stretched until his back wasn't feeling any pain anymore as Finn waited for Brittany's cell phone to answer.

_"Hello?" _The voice on the other end answered. Finn swiftly started talking.

"Brittany thank god you answered. This is Finn. Whatever you do, do NOT put on a ring with a purple gem on it! Kurt put on one just a while ago and suddenly gave birth to twins! Don't put it on if you see it. Understand?"

Brittany froze. She quietly said 'yes' even though she didn't understand at all. She noticed something bright coming from under her bed. She hung up the phone and went for a closer look.

Finn on the other hand went into a state of panic. The power went out once more and the two babies started to cry when thunder pounded into their sensitive eardrums. Kurt and Blaine tried to calm them down when lightning flashed into their eyes. The girl started to stop but the boy cried even louder.

"Shush little August." Kurt said irritated. Blaine looked at his boyfriend as if he were crazy.

"August?"

"Yeah. August James Hummel. The name of our new kid. DUH!" Kurt chuckled. Blaine started to feel his heart skipping a beat or two. He's never seen anything in his life like that before. His own boyfriend being impregnated by a piece of jewelry. He stared at the little cooing girl and smiled.

"... Annabelle." Blaine whispered. Kurt stared at him.

"What?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine started to tear up as Elise yawned.

"I was thinking if our son is August James Hummel, I was thinking Annabelle Rose Hummel should be our daughter." Kurt sighed. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He didn't want to abandoned those babies either.

But how would his parents react if he told them a ring made him pregnant and he gave birth to a twin boy and twin girl? He was still thinking for a solution as Finn ran into the room and started to babble nonsense.

"B-B-B-Brittany f-f-found- the-the RING FUCK DAMMIT CHRIST!" Kurt ran over to his insane brother and slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his left cheek. He rubbed it and stopped. His whole body was paralyzed with fear. Kurt realized what he was trying to say. He froze. He was at the point of going insane also.

The power was not coming back on at all. Elise was slowly falling asleep. Blaine and Kurt played Monopoly as Finn was rocking Annabelle in his arms. They were all pretty concerned about Brittany, who decided to put on the ring. She started to feel ill and lied in her bed.

She decided to give Artie and Santana a call. They said they would be over in about a half-hour as she started to become sicker by the minute. She didn't know what to do. She looked at her rainbow unicorn and coughed loudly.

She felt something odd in her stomach and jumped out off her bed. She grabbed her garbage can and threw up. She started to scream and wail.

The torture had begun.


	6. News

**Won't be updated for a while...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Credit goes to MissHummel for helping**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Santana tore open the door to Brittany's house and ran into the house to hear the sound of her best friend screaming from her room.

"Brittany? Where are you?" the girl yelled frantically as she looked though various rooms of the house.

"She'll be in her room." Artie yelled as he wheeled himself into the house. "It is upstairs to and to the right. Go" He said as he waved his hand to tell her to go faster.

Santana nodded and ran up the stairs at top speed.

Santana took a step back as her eyes absorbed what she was she was looking at. Brittany was on all fours in the middle of her bead leaning against the head board, her stomach well rounded and distended, Brittany turned to look at her friend, her hair was stuck to sweat laced face and her eyes filled with terror.

"Help me," She managed to squeak out before another contraction hit her.

"Okay, um, okay," Santana said as she ran her fingers through thick hair. As the contraction reached its peak Brittany let out a loud wail. Santana seeing her friend in so much pain ran to her side and began to stroke he hair off her face.

As the contraction subsided Brittany's breathing began to ease.

"Okay, sweetie, okay. I am going to get Artie and bring him up here to keep you company while I get some supplies okay?" She said to the girl who managed to give a weak nod.

Santana ran down the stairs at full speed.

"Is she okay, what is happening, is she dying, please, tell me she is going to be okay?" Artie said in rapid succession.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Santana said to the boy.

Brittany let out another scream from her room causing both of them to turn around.

"I need you to sit with her while I gather supplies." Santana pleaded.

Artie gave her a swift nod as Santana picked him up and ran with the boy up the stairs and into her friend's room. The light began to flicker again before turning off. Santana placed Artie on the bed so he was facing Brittany who was panting rhythmically. He took one of her hands and began to stoke it as her encouraged her. Santana fished out her phone to shine some light on their situation.

"Okay Brit, Artie is here. I am going to grab some supplies okay?" She said calmly as she patted her friends hand before running down the stairs. Santana, who had taken health class, began to grab everything she could think of: scissors, torch, betadine, towels, clamps, blankets and some gloves. She bundled it all up in a bucket before running back upstairs.

When Santana was about half way up the stairs she heard Artie shout out to her frantically.

"Santana! Santana! Get back in here!" The boy screamed as Brittany let out another deafening wail.

"I need to push!" The girl yelled out.

Santana ran to the foot of the bed and set out one of the clean towels under her friend's legs.

"Okay Brit, I am going to pull your pants off." Santana explained as she began to tug off the girl's pyjama bottoms.

Once Santana had pulled off her pants she was socked.

"Oh my God!" She yelled as she quickly snapped on her gloves.

"What, what is it?" Artie asked frantically.

"I can see the top of the baby's head!" She exclaimed. "Okay Brit, with the next contraction I want you to push. But not too hard okay?" Santana instructed as she patted her friends calf.

Santana situated the torch so she had light and Brittany braced herself against the bed frame as another contraction began to go through her body.

"Push!" Santana yelled as she began to support the baby's head while looking at Artie for some support.

"Push, baby!" He said as he shuffled his way up the bed so he was lying directly under Brittany. Artie sat up so his girl friend could lean on him as apposed to the head of the bead. Brittany draped herself over hr boyfriend as he encouraged her.

"Okay, okay the head is out." Santana said as se supported the infants head. "Okay with the next one I want you to push as hard as you can." Santana pleaded as she held onto the head.

"Almost done baby, almost there," Artie said in an effort to soothe her. Brittany felt the muscles of her stomach tighten as she began to push.

A loud gush was heard as a little slid into the world. There was silence before a loud scream was heard causing the three teens in the room to breathe a sigh of relief. Santana clamped off the cord before cutting it. She then wrapped the little girl in a pink blanket and passed her to Artie and who held the baby close to his chest.

"She's beautiful," He cooed as he wiped away a tear.

"Yes she is." Santana smiled. "And she is about to have a little brother or sister." Santana said as she caught a glimpse of another baby being born. But this one was different. Instead of a head coming out, it was a bum. The baby was breech.

"Something is wrong." Brittany cried.

"I know, the baby is coming out backwards. You just need to push for me, and push hard." Santana said as she got another towel ready. Brittany pushed as Santana held and supported the baby's body as it eased its way out. The little boy was all the way out except for its head. Brittany gave one last grunt and the baby fell into Santana's arms with a loud cry.

"He's here. He's here." Santana said as she rubbed the baby dry with the towel. She cut the cord and handed him to Brittany who tried to soothe his loud cries.

"Alright, let's turn you over." Santana said. She took both babies and laid them next to each other on a chair. She moved Artie sp he was to the left of the bed before gingerly turning Brittany over so her back was resting against headboard.

Santana gave the baby boy to Brit and held onto the girl as the three of them lay back on the bed.

"Santana?" Artie said timidly.

"Yeah," She replied.

"How is it you know some much about childbirth?" He giggled.

"I am addicted to 'I didn't know I was pregnant' alright." She laughed.

All three of them laughed as Brittany rested her head against Santana's shoulder.


End file.
